366 Snarry Days
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A collection of 366 stories that will have one thing in common. They'll all be about my favourite men. Harry and Severus. Enjoy!
1. Goodbye

**Disclaimer** \- I own nothing you recognise.

 **AN -** This collection is primarily written for the 366 Days of Writing Challenge. It will be 366 chapters long, and for the most part they will be standalone oneshots or drabbles. Every story will be about Harry and Severus in one way or another. Various warnings may be posted at the top of chapters, so make sure you take note of them before you read.

This first chapter does not seem like it is finished. That's because it isn't. The second half will be posted as the last chapter.

* * *

 **Also written for;**

Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge; Must be set in Godric's Hollow.

Valentine Making Station - Ribbon, Green - Write about a Slytherin.

50 Characters in 50 Days - Severus Snape.

* * *

 **Prompt** \- Open

* * *

 **Goodbye**

* * *

His footsteps echoed in the silence as he walked down the familiar street. He wasn't really sure when he'd decided that he would visit Godric's Hollow again, but unable to sleep, and not wanting to break open a bottle of alcohol, he'd followed his gut to the place where he'd been born, as he had every year on this night since the end of the war. His steps slowed as he neared the relic that was once his home.

"I should have known you'd be waiting for me," he murmured, his words carrying despite them being little more than a whisper. Harry watched as the man stepped away from the derelict building, an intense look in his eyes.

"It is tradition, is it not?"

Shrugging, Harry took two steps closer. "I'm not a lover of tradition."

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No," Harry replied, reaching up to stroke Severus' cheek. "But I wish you'd stay for more than one night a year."

Snape sneered, but Harry could see a softening in his eyes. He took one more step, so the two were chest to chest, so close that Harry could feel Severus' breath on his face.

"Why do you continue to hide from a world that wishes you no ill?"

"I am not hiding," Severus snapped. "I am merely living away from the spotlight. A life I'm sure you wouldn't understand."

Rolling his eyes, Harry shook his head. "You know that isn't me. It never was."

"So you say."

"If you truly believe that of me, Severus, why are you here? Why do you continue to be here on this night, every single year?"

"I ask myself the same question."

"Oh? And have you found an answer?"

Severus glared at Harry. "You know very well why I -"

Harry cut him off with a kiss, his arm sliding up to rest on the back of Severus' neck, even while the older man snaked his arms around Harry's waist.

"You come here for the same reason I do. I'm just more open with myself."

"Harry..."

"I get it," Harry said softly. "But honestly? One night a year isn't enough for me any longer. I want... I need more, Severus."

Harry's heart clenched when Severus stepped back, a pained look in his eyes. "I..."

Shaking his head, Harry turned away. "Goodbye, Severus."


	2. Welcome Home

**Written for;**

 **Raise A Witch or Wizard Challenge, Month 7** \- Write whatever you like.

 **The Cinema Competition - Inception** \- "You're waiting for a train."

 **The Valentine Making Station, Green Ribbon** \- A Slytherin.

 **Hunger Games Comp,** Prompt 19.

* * *

 **Prompt** \- Bond

* * *

 **Welcome Home**

* * *

Severus walked slowly, letting the already building crowds move around him. It was early, dawn hadn't long since broke, and the chill had him pulling up the collar on his jacket to protect his sensitive neck. The cold never failed to remind him of his near death experience with Nagini. His eyes didn't stray from his target as he neared, and as expected, when he sat down on the bench, there was no indication that the younger man even knew he was there.

"What are you doing, Potter?" he asked eventually, when it became abundantly clear that Harry wouldn't be the first to break the silence.

Looking around him slowly, Harry raised his eyebrow when his gaze landed on Severus. "We're at Kings Cross. What do you think I'm doing?"

"You're waiting for a train."

It wasn't a question, and Severus knew it wasn't what Harry was doing, but it clearly was the most obvious answer.

Harry snorted quietly. "You have no idea how true that is."

Severus sighed. "You come here every single morning. What are you waiting for?"

"How do you know I'm here every morning?"

Rolling his eyes, Severus replied, "Spy."

"Of course. Look, I appreciate the gesture, but the war is done. You've repaid whatever debt you felt you owed my mother. I lived. Lucky fucking me. You can go away now and live with the knowledge that you've done what you needed to do."

Severus didn't reply immediately. Truly, he could understand how Potter felt. Everything he'd thought he'd known for his entire life had been a lie. Most of the people who'd pandered to him, had done so because of his use in war rather than who he was as a person. Severus himself was one of the guiltiest of not seeing the young man for himself.

"I don't know why you come here, and you don't have to tell me, Potter. Still, this isn't really the kind of life you should be leading is it? You have years ahead of you, and you're finally free to do whatever you want to do. Why waste that?"

"If you truly believe that I'm free to do whatever I want to do, Snape, then Nagini did more damage to you than people thought. Freedom is for everyone else. Didn't you hear? I'm the Chosen One."

He spat the words out with such hatred, that Severus almost recoiled. He put his head down. While he'd been angry with Dumbledore for his meddling, he'd never really thought about the effect the whole thing would have on Potter if he survived through it. Probably because he'd been under the impression that there was no way the boy, man now, would survive.

And now... Severus could see what Potter was saying. The press, the Ministry, hell, the whole of the wizarding world in one respect or another, would want something from their saviour.

"Potter, screw them. You've already saved their arses once, tell them to bugger off and do what you want to do. Hogwarts... Hogwarts will always welcome you home. Just... Keep it in mind."

Severus stood up, even as he saw a scowl appear on Harry's face. "I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help. I just want to be left alone."

Nodding, Severus dropped a hand briefly on Harry's shoulder before he turned and walked away.

* * *

He watched the Prophet for news of Potter, unsurprised when mere weeks after their conversation at Kings Cross, it was announced that Potter had joined the Auror Academy - as he had been expected to do. Their saviour would continue to chase the bad guys and protect them. The public was satisfied.

* * *

The divorce announcement was more surprising than the marriage bond announcement to Severus, but honestly, he wasn't all that shocked by either. He'd known that Potter would marry the Weasley girl, just as he'd known that she would never be able to satisfy the young man. War, death, murder, they all changed a person in fundamental ways. While Ginevra had been present for that final battle, she'd been shielded from the worst.

He shook his head as his staff fluttered and twittered about the 'shock' divorce and drank his coffee.

* * *

His heart was in his mouth when he read about the details of the injury, an injury that had put Potter in Saint Mungo's. He'd been training some of the younger Aurors when they were ambushed by the most recent uprising. Severus couldn't help but feel a stab of pride that Potter had managed to incapacitate all eight of the attackers before he passed out.

Still, it looked like the end of the Chosen One's Auror Career. Severus wondered if perhaps now Potter would take him up on his offer.

He was in need of a Defence Instructor...

* * *

 _Dear Headmaster Snape,_

 _It's been almost nineteen years since you told me that Hogwarts would welcome me home. Is that still true? I heard from Hermione that you're in need of a Defence Professor. Perhaps I could be put to use?_

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Senior Auror, Harry Potter._

* * *

Severus was waiting at the door to greet the new Professor. He held out his hand, pleased when it was taken without hesitation.

"Welcome home, Harry."


	3. Again Repeatedly

**AN** \- Clearly AU, Dumbledore is alive in this. As, obviously, is Severus. Obviously.

 **Written for;**

 **Elements Of Harmony Challenge** \- AppleJack - Someone being honest when it would be easier to lie.

 **Percy Jackson Character Challenge** \- Ethan Nakamura - Severus Snape.

 **Valentine Making Station** \- Sequinned Ribbon - The Yule Ball.

 **Cinema Competition** \- Beauty and The Beast - "By the way, thank you for saving my life."

 **The Game Is On** \- The Noble Bachelor - An unmarried man.

* * *

 **Prompt** \- The Great Hall

* * *

 **Again. Repeatedly.**

* * *

Uncomfortably decked out in his dress robes, Harry walked through the crowds of the Great Hall. Why Dumbledore thought that a Yule Ball was a good idea, he still hadn't worked out. Sure, he understood the reasoning behind celebrating the first Christmas without Voldemort hanging over them, and he was all for it, but he was having unfortunate flashbacks to the Yule Ball of his fourth year.

The year Voldemort returned.

Shaking those thoughts from his head before they could take hold, Harry strode purposefully to the head table, nodding at people who greeted him but not stopping to chat.

"Harry, my boy!"

Dumbledore's cheery greeting made Harry smile slightly, and he allowed himself to be pulled in for a short hug.

"Hello Headmaster. How are you?"

"I'm grand, Harry, just grand! The more important question is how are you?"

"Fine, thank you, Headmaster. Busy, but enjoying it."

"Yes, yes, news of your success is already reaching us here, of course. Professor Winterbourne cannot stop raving about you!"

Feeling his cheeks heating, Harry ducked his head.

"None of that, dear boy. You'll be teaching before you know it!"

Harry frowned at the Headmaster. "Who told you I was planning to teach?"

Dumbledore smiled secretively. Patting Harry on the shoulder, he merely replied, "Oh, a little owl, Harry. Just a little owl. I must go and speak with Kingsley, but I'll catch up with you before the eves end. Enjoy yourself."

Harry watched the Headmaster walk away before he shook his head. Why he ever expected a straight answer out of the infuriating man, he didn't know.

"I often feel like that after dealing with him."

The words were smooth and soft, and Harry recognised the voice instantly. Turning around, he found himself face to face with Severus Snape for the first time since the Final Battle.

"Sir," he greeted cautiously.

He briefly wondered if Snape could hear Harry's heart beating in his chest. It certainly seemed loud enough to Harry himself.

"You didn't have much use for titles as a student, Potter. Don't start using them now."

Harry frowned at the dry amusement in Snape's voice. The man seemed different... relaxed.

"Um... okay? How... are you?"

"I'm dandy, Potter. Confused as to why I'm being forced to endure this hell," Snape replied conversationally, gesturing to the hall. "But otherwise, I can't complain."

"Good. That's... good. And uh, yeah, the ball thing confused me as well. Seems a bit inappropriate, considering."

Snape nodded, eyeing the headmaster. "Albus will do what he feels must be done."

Harry snorted. That sounded about right. They fell into silence, one seeming perfectly relaxed, the other feeling decidedly awkward.

"I was going to... I should have visited you. After, I mean."

"Why didn't you?"

The words were so soft, Harry almost didn't hear them. He looked sharply at Snape, surprised to see the man watching him carefully.

"I just didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to do, walk in and say, 'by the way, thank you for saving my life. Again. Repeatedly.' Not only does it sound ridiculous, I honestly didn't think you'd appreciate my company."

Snape smirked, and Harry rolled his eyes. He half wished he could have lied and just said he didn't feel like visiting, but after all the man had done for him, he deserved the truth, no matter how stupid it made Harry feel.

"I did... I do appreciate it. So, thank you for saving my life. Again. Repeatedly."

Snape laughed, and Harry felt his eyes widen in wonder. He'd never so much as seen the man smile, let alone laugh so freely. He could feel his lips lifting in a smile of his own, and he ended up grinning at the man he once hated. He looked out at the hall to see Hermione waving to get his attention.

"Go on, Potter, go and talk to your friends. I'm sure we'll see each other around. After all, the way Albus tells it, we'll be colleagues before long."

"What?"

Smirk firmly back in place, Snape waved him away, and Harry shook his head once more before he did as he was bid and walked in the direction of his best friend.

* * *

The grounds of Hogwarts had always been one of Harry's favourite places. A year had passed since he'd been here, and still, the moment he stepped out into the crisp night air, he felt at home again.

"Albus told me about your Mastery. Congratulations."

Harry turned to find Severus walking up behind him, cloak pulled up to cover the scars on his neck.

"Thank you. I see you're being forced to endure yet another Yule Ball."

"Oh, I don't know that I'm merely enduring this year. I'll admit myself surprised that last years was such a success though. Apparently, it's to be turned into a yearly tradition."

"That doesn't surprise me in the slightest," Harry replied. "If nothing else, the Headmaster enjoys a party."

Severus snorted. "That he does. I hear we're to be seeing more of you after the new year?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I'll be shadowing Professor Goldburn for the remained of the year. On hand experience, as it were."

"Yes, you always did seem to learn better when doing, rather than reading."

"I work better on the fly," Harry agreed quietly. "Of course, with the Prophet printing my every move, it'll be nice to spend some time in the relative privacy of the castle."

"Ah, yes. How many love children do you have now? Eight at the last count, was it not?"

Harry laughed. "Yes. Along with four marriages, six divorces, two fatal attacks on my person and an astounding number of affairs, it's rather a surprise I have the time to eat or sleep these days."

"How on earth have you had six divorces when you've only been wed four times?"

"Ask Rita. I'm sure she'll have some sordid reasoning for you."

"Hmm. Makes one wonder what you've actually been doing with your time."

Harry glanced up at Severus. "Studying. A lot. I know, it's surprising isn't it?"

"Oh? And in your spare time?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing exciting. Perhaps I'll have to ask Rita for some of those sordid suggestions myself."

Harry watched Snape take a deep breath, before he felt a hand reach around to rest on his lower back.

"I have a suggestion or two of my own, if you're interested?"

The words were whispered, and Harry didn't have time to answer before Severus had lowered his head to press his lips lightly against Harry's. Harry leant up, sinking into the kiss as though it was what he was meant for. Never before had he felt so... right, with another person.

When they parted, Severus' cheeks were lightly blushed, and Harry smiled at the sight.

"Well? Is it something you'd be interested in pursuing in your spare time?"

Harry grinned. "Yes. Again. Repeatedly."


	4. Anonymous Benefactor

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **The Cinema Competition** \- Back to the Future.

 **The Valentine Making Station** \- Calligraphy

 **Elements of Harmony Challenge** \- Rarity

 **200 Characters in 200 Days** \- Severus Snape

 **Diagon Alley II Fairy Tale Challenge** \- The Snow Queen

 **Favourite Character Competition** \- Harry Potter

* * *

 **Prompt** \- Spell

* * *

 **Anonymous Benefactor**

* * *

Signing off on the last of the large stack of paperwork he'd been working through, Harry checked his watch. Cursing quietly, he called for Kreacher to take the papers away and left the dorm room in a rush. He almost literally ran into Hermione on the steps leading down to the dungeon, and with a sigh of relief, he slowed his pace to match his friends.

"Lose track of time again?" she asked, smiling at him.

He smiled sheepishly, shrugging. "I guess. There's a lot more work in the Lordships than I realised before I took them on. I think I might have waited for the school year to be over before I agreed if I'd known."

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"If I find anything, I promise, you'll be the first to know. It's mainly paperwork that I need to sign off on."

"Have you seen anything of Ron today?"

Harry shook his head, frowning. "No. But... he probably wouldn't have much to say to me anyway. He's been distant this year. Not unfriendly but certainly not really interested in having a conversation."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione sighed. "He's jealous, _again_ , but he doesn't want a repeat of what happened fourth year. He'll sort himself out."

As the two reached the doors to the Potions room, Harry chuckled quietly. "He said, back in first year, that you needed to sort out your priorities. I think it's him that needs to look at his own."

Hermione nodded, but didn't verbally reply as Professor Snape swept into the room, robes billowing behind him, a glare already fixed on his face.

"Newts are almost upon us, and I'm absolutely positive that hardly any of you are remotely prepared to take the tests that will possibly further your study in this subject. Today, you will be taking a mock up of the theory test. Prove me wrong... or suffer my displeasure."

With a wave of his hand, quiz sheets appeared in front of the students and Snape rounded his desk to sit in his chair, his eyes moving slowly from one side of the class and back.

Harry looked down at the sheet, glad that he'd had the time to study the night before. Picking up his quill, he read the first question, smiling to himself when he realised he knew the answer.

* * *

He'd just finished his last answer when he felt something nudge at his arm before dropping into his pocket. Checking that Snape wasn't watching him, he pulled out the balled up parchment and flattened it out.

 _Potter,_

 _Father asked me to relay the message that Snape wishes to thank his anonymous benefactor. So far, Father has been able to hold him off, but he wishes you to rethink your demand of secrecy. He'll speak to you this weekend about it further, but he wants you to give it some thought._

 _Why you haven't told him, I don't understand, Potter. It might even make him hate you a little less, you never know._

 _Draco_

Rolling his eyes, Harry screwed the ball up and put it back in his pocket, before packing his things away in his bag. Turning his head, he caught Draco's eyes, and mouthed, 'I'll think about it.'

"Are you ready Harry? We've got double charms."

Harry turned back to Hermione and nodded, slinging his bag over his shoulder. As the two walked out of the classroom, none of them noticed the ball of parchment falling out of Harry's pocket to lie innocently on the floor.

* * *

Strolling around the classroom, Snape growled when he saw one of the little brats had left parchment littering his floor. Picking it up, he smoothed the parchment out, surprised to see his Godson's writing; particularly when the note was addressed to Potter. Reading the note quickly, he frowned, before folding it neatly and putting it on his desk.

So. Potter had been the one to fund his research. That was... confusing. He knew, of course, that Potter had taken his seat on the school board along with his Lordships and Winzengamot seat, after all it had been all over the papers in the summer, but to find out that he'd been the one to finally agree to the request Severus put in every year was... odd.

Leaving the classroom, Severus headed quickly for his office, locking the door behind him before he threw floo powder into the fire and called out for Malfoy Manor.

"Ah, Severus. What brings you here today?" Lucius asked, looking up from whatever he'd been working on at his desk.

"Was Potter the one to fund my research?"

"I believe we've had this conversation, Severus. What on earth would make you think that Potter was the one to fund you? I thought you said he hates your guts?"

"That wasn't a no, Lucius."

"You're correct, it wasn't. As I've already informed you, your benefactor wishes to remain anonymous, and you could throw any number of names at me, and I still wouldn't tell you. Can you not just be happy that you got it and move on?"

"You cannot expect me to just move on when my request for funding has been refused year after year, only to be accepted by someone who wishes to remain anonymous. I am a suspicious person, Lucius, with good reason."

Rolling his eyes, Lucius shook his head and chuckled. "You'll get no answers from me. Take your questions elsewhere, Severus. Perhaps try asking the boy yourself if you suspect him. Now if you don't mind, I'm rather busy."

Severus stepped back towards the fireplace. "I'll find out who it was, Lucius."

"Of that, I have no doubt. Out of interest, what made you think Potter was a possibility?"

Smirking, Severus took the note out of his pocket and put it on Lucius' desk. "Your son."

He floo'ed away without waiting for a reply.

Lucius picked the note up and glanced over it, before he allowed himself a smirk of his own. "Well done, Son."

* * *

"Potter, I require a word with you this evening. Come down to the dungeons after dinner."

Harry watched the Potions Master stalk away, before he turned back to his friends, who were all looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked, amused.

"Uhh... Nothing. I think."

"Snape isn't exactly going to ask you for tea and biscuits, Harry," Seamus said with a laugh. "You musta done something."

"I haven't... at least not recently. It's not like I've had much time, is it?"

"Maybe it's about you and Draco passing notes in potions, Harry," Hermione said quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"I didn't realise you saw that," Harry admitted quietly. He reached into his pocket for the note, searching his others quickly when he didn't find it.

"Bloody fucking hell," he muttered. "I know what it's about. Suddenly, I'm not so hungry. I'll see you lot later in the common room."

"Harry -"

"Later, Hermione. Honestly, this probably won't take long. He'll shout at me, probably accuse me of being up to something, and then I'll be up. You can help me study for Transfiguration."

She nodded. "Alright, Harry. You know where I am if you want to unload though, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

Harry knocked nervously on the door to Snape's office, pushing it open slowly when he was bid to enter. Snape was sitting behind his desk, his arms crossed in front of him, his eyes resting unrelentingly on Harry.

"Take a seat, Potter."

Harry sat down, putting his bag on the floor by his legs.

"You know why I called you down here, Potter?"

"No, Sir."

"You've taken your seat on the Hogwarts board, have you not?"

"Yes, Sir."

"So you'll have seen the request I sent in for funding for my extra curricular experiments?"

"Yes, Sir. I don't go to the meetings, but I get sent a transcript and a list of various matters to cast a vote on or make a decision on."

"Were you the one to fund my request?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Why?"

"Because I read through the different experimentation's you were applying for, and for the most part, I thought that if you could make improvements to the potions, it would benefit the school and the wizarding world at large. I know you dislike me, Professor Snape, which is why I asked for it to be made anonymous. I truly do believe that if anyone can improve the Wolfsbane, it's you."

"So you did it for the wolf?"

"In part. I also did it for my godson, who is still too young for us to know if he's inherited his fathers affliction. Not only that, but the improvements to the pain potions you are working on, not to mention making a pain free skele-gro, will benefit the students. It was a win-win."

"I see. That's all, Potter. You may go now."

Harry nodded and stood up, picking his bag up in the process. "Have a good evening, Professor."

He'd reached the door when Snape spoke again.

"Potter."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Thank you."

* * *

The Newts passed in a haze of panic and worry, but as Harry cast his final spell, he was comfortable in the knowledge that he'd done his best. All he could do now was wait patiently in the hopes he'd gained the required grades to continue on to University.

The last day at Hogwarts dawned bright and sunny, and Harry and Hermione took the time to take a walk around the grounds before breakfast.

"Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" Hermione asked, teary eyed.

Harry smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Life is full of change, Hermione. But we'll always be friends. Of that, you never have to worry."

Both students stared when they saw Snape striding across the lawn towards them. Harry glanced briefly at Hermione, who shrugged slightly, then back at Snape.

"Professor," he greeted carefully, when Snape stopped in front of them.

"I wish to speak with you in private before you leave, Potter. If you have the time."

The politeness was as much of a shock as the request and Harry nodded dumbly for a moment before his brain kicked back into gear.

"Of course, Professor. We could go now, if you'd like."

Snape nodded sharply and turned, clearly expecting Harry to follow him. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand.

"I'll see you at breakfast. If he doesn't kill me. You know, for all the stress I put him through over the years."

Hermione chuckled and nodded as Harry headed off after the Potions Master, almost jogging to lesson the distance between them. They were silent until they reached Snape's office, and Harry took the seat in front of it for the second time that month.

"I received a rather interesting letter from Lucius last night, Mr Potter. I'd rather like to get your opinion on it."

"Oh?" Harry asked, confused as to what any business between Lucius and Snape had to do with him. He took the letter behind held in front of him.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _It seems, as another school year comes to a close, that you're no closer to being happy, old friend. As this year is rather a special year, what with the graduation of both my son and Mr Potter, I thought I might give you a nudge in the right direction._

 _You'll remember of course, that Mr Potter was the one to not only approve your request for funding, but to fund it himself? I'm sure I know the reasons he gave you; his godson, Lupin, the improvements to the school and so on. It might interest you to know that while I'm sure all of those reasons are perfectly true, Mr Potter had one other reason._

 _You were right to be suspicious, Severus. Mr Potter had an ulterior motive. You see, as much as he denies it, Mr Potter seems to have developed some rather interesting feelings for you. At first, I thought it to be a regular school boy crush, but you know Harry is anything but a regular school boy. After asking a few probing and leading questions, I cannot help but believe the young man to be completely head over heels for you._

 _What you do with this information is up to you, but before you decide to use it to humiliate the poor man, let me tell you this. If you hurt him, I will destroy you. I might have fought on the opposite side of the war to him once upon a mistake, but over the last year, I've come to know and understand him as a dear friend, and I will not see you set out to purposefully hurt him._

 _Yours most sincerely,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Harry read the letter twice before cursing softly. "I'm going to kill him."

"Is what Lucius wrote true, Mr Potter?"

Harry glanced at Severus to see him watching with curious eyes. He looked... softer than Harry was used to.

"Yes. No. I mean. I didn't give you the funding because I have feelings for you as Lucius surmised. I gave you the funding because I thought it was the right thing to do, and for the reasons I gave you when you first broached the subject with me. Lucius is correct, however, when he says I have feelings for you."

"I see. That will be all, Mr Potter. Thank you for your time."

Harry nodded, dropping his eyes. He stood up and walked, once more towards the door, when he was called back.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I'll pick you up from Grimmauld Friday at eight, if that is acceptable to you?"

Harry smiled. "I look forward to it, Sir."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Severus. I fear it might be an awkward date should you be calling me 'Sir' all evening."


	5. Suspicious By Nature

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **The Hunger Games -** #11

 **Valentine Making Station -** A Celebration.

 **Cinema Competition - Love Actually -** Romance.

 **Pocket Morty Competition - Green Shirt Morty -** Green

 **The Restricted Section - Shelf 2 -** Romance.

 **200 Characters in 200 Days -** Harry Potter

 **Writing Club -** Paste

 **Word Count without AN - 524**

* * *

 **Prompt** \- Enchant(ed)

* * *

 **Suspicious By Nature**

* * *

Suspicious by nature, Severus was sure there was something going on. Harry was behaving very oddly, and he was clearly hiding something.

Severus was determined to find out what.

When Harry bundled himself up in his warmest coat and boots, kissing Severus chastely on the cheek before he left their home, Severus followed him. He knew he shouldn't be so distrusting, Harry had never given him any reason to doubt him, but Severus' own insecurities wouldn't let him leave it alone.

Making sure to stay far enough behind Harry, Severus followed Harry to a cafe a few blocks away. He wasn't completely surprised to find Miss Granger - Mrs Weasley, he corrected in his own mind, waiting.

Casting a quick disillusion charm on himself, Severus slipped in behind Harry, taking a seat in a booth a few down from where Harry joined his best friend.

"Did you try the recipe I sent?" Hermione asked, pushing a coffee at Harry.

"Yeah..."

"And?"

"It looked like wallpaper paste. Tasted like it too, now that I think about it."

Hermione laughed.

"Okay... Maybe you should get let Molly do it. She's chomping at the bit for you to change your mind, you know. It doesn't hurt to ask for help, Harry."

Severus heard Harry sigh.

"I know. It's not helping that Severus is getting suspicious. He's trying to to show it, of course, but I can tell. It's going to be even harder to keep it secret with him constantly on my case."

"We'll cover for you as much as possible, Harry, but... he was a spy."

"Tell me about it. I have to go, I'll see you in a few days."

* * *

The next few days were tense at home, and Severus was getting sick of it. When his birthday dawned and he found Harry had gotten out of bed without even waking him, Severus decided enough was enough. If Harry wanted someone else, Severus wouldn't be the one to stand in his way.

He spent most of the day stewing in his anger, and when Harry returned home at a little after six, Severus' temper was at boiling point.

Without giving Harry a chance to say anything, Severus growled out, "I'm leaving. I won't allow you to make a fool of me."

"What? Who's making a fool... Severus. Come with me? I promise, it'll make sense if you just come with me."

Hesitating slightly, Severus nodded and took Harry's hand, feeling the familiar squeeze of apparition.

When they arrived, Severus blinked twice. They were in a wooded area, decorated to look like a winter storm had taken place. Enchanted snow fell over the clearing, green and silver streamers hung everywhere, and all of their family and friends were waiting for them to celebrate Severus' birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Severus."

"This is what you've been up too?"

"Yes... I know how much you dislike your birthday, but I wanted you to have a good one."

"I don't know what to say. I love you, Harry."

Leaning up on his tiptoes, Harry kissed Severus. "I love you too."


	6. No Time Like The Present

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for Stickers; Gryffindor - Ruby - Nobility**

 **Word Count Without AN - 391**

* * *

 **No Time Like The Present**

* * *

His resignation letter sat innocently in his desk. It had been there for four months. Harry still couldn't find it in himself to take it in to the office.

He leant forwards on his arms, running his fingers through his already messy hair. He'd closed off another case today, one that his fellow Auror's had been coming up empty with. How could he leave the Aurors when they relied on him as much as they did.

He'd realised quickly that even the more senior Auror's seemed to believe Harry to be some sort of superhero. He'd tried to show them that he was just a human, just like them, that he couldn't solve everything, couldn't _save_ everyone.

Hands rested on his shoulders, startling him slightly. He leant back against the body behind him, taking in the comforting scent.

"Rough day?"

Harry shrugged lightly. "I wrapped up the Shrinking Solution case."

Severus sighed. "The one that none of the others could solve?"

Nodding, Harry turned in his seat to press his face against Severus' stomach. "I don't want to do it anymore, Sev. I'm tired."

Severus pulled him up from the desk and guided him over to the sofa, sitting them both down with his arms around Harry.

"Nobility aside, what is keeping you there."

"They need me," Harry replied. "Or, they think they need me, at any rate."

"You mean, if you weren't there, they'd have to actually put effort into their work?" Severus sneered, running a hand down Harry's side. "What do you want to do, Harry?"

"I want… I want to travel. Just… take off for a year. Now you're not teaching, we could do it. We could just… go, and it'd be just us, and we could explore."

Severus smiled, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple. "Yes, we could. So what's really stopping you."

Harry pulled back to look at Severus, meeting his gaze.

"We've given them our lives for long enough, Harry."

Nodding, Harry leant forward to press his lips against Severus'. "We have. I'll put my resignation in tomorrow."

Severus smiled. "Good. Come on."

"What? Where are we going?" Harry asked, as Severus pulled him to his feet.

"Travel brochures, Harry. No time like the present."

With a large smile on his face, Harry followed his husband from the room. No time like the present, indeed.


End file.
